


Permission to Go Below

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero





	Permission to Go Below

Laura isn't exactly sure how this happened, but then again, it's the end of the world, so maybe it isn't so strange to be pressed against the bathroom wall of the newly christened Colonial One with the mouth of a man half her age working her over like this is the only reason he's still alive.

She had been taking a moment alone to deal with her grief, hands braced on the counter in the head, when he had walked in on her. She had been embarrassed, and he had been sympathetic, and somewhere after the initial surprise and the subsequent apologies, there was a look that became a kiss that became his hands in her hair and her fingers fumbling for one awkward moment at the zipper of his flightsuit before he stepped back with a sly smile and asked, "Permission to go below, Madam President?"

It was a stupid line, and in any other time or place they both might have laughed it off, but his delivery of it had been so sinfully serious that she had only nodded, shivering when the slick material of his flight suit slid against her suit as he kissed his way down her body until he was kneeling in front of her, one hand sliding her skirt up over her thighs, the other tugging her underthings down to the floor.

She has no idea where those are now. She doesn't care. Her present knowledge of the universe is limited to the feeling of his hands on her hips, the tug of his lips and the slow, steady strokes of his tongue against her clit that are pulling her inexorably closer to a dizzy euphoria.


End file.
